team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuro Sableye
Information Full Name: Kurtis Gem Sableye Name: Kuro Nickname: Kuro Age: 17 Gender: Male Species; Sableye Height: 1ft 8in Skin Color: Purple Eye Color: Light Blue Hair Color: Purple Allignment: Chaotic Good Attire: Black ascott Personality: Jokester, Rude, Annonying, Selfish, Thinks he knows it all Weapons: Claws and teeth Abilities: Feint attack, Shadow ball, Wall Scaling, Dig, Confusion Ray, Brick Break, Double Team, Flash, Shadow Claw, Crunch Type: Dark/Ghost Affilates: Kuro's Kanivers (Former) Pokevengers (Current) Friends: Ralo, PSY, Brick, Latina Rivals: Zeta, Demos, Pulota, Mew Z Love Interest: N/A Likes: Gems, Tricks, Himself, Winning, Knowning Everything, Taunting, Scaring People, Caves Dislikes: Brick (At times), Latina (Scared stiff of her), Zipher, Killjoys, Being wrong, losing, gem theives Background Kuro was born from the dark deepest part of gemstone caverns where most sableye love to dwell. Kuro never really knew his parents so he raised himself with the other sableye in the cave. Having an unhealthy obession with eating gemstones, he learned greed and wanted all the gemstones so he learned to steal, lie, cheat, and manipulate the others to get what he wanted. Kuro grew up to be the strongest, smartest, and cunning sableye in the entire cavern and soon became the sableye's who lived in gemstone caves leader. Kuro taught them to cheat other pokemon out of their goods and bring them back to the cave. While this operation was a success it soon caught the attention of pokemon authorities, so they sent in a pokemon team to find and stop the sableye. This team was the highly skilled yet new Pokevengers, when they finally met Kuro sent his sableye after them. But, thanks to their leaders great planning and combat skills the Pokevengers came out on top. Crushed by defeat (and not wanting to go to prison) Kuro thought of a deal he could make with the Pokevengers. Kuro convienced them that sense he was a high criminal he could get into underground clubs and gather information on Zipher, like their own personal mole. In return Kuro request that they don't tell the authorities that they found him and they just found nothing but his gang memebers. Brick, the pokevengers leader thought about this offer as he talked with his teammates PSY and Ralo. They decided that stopping zipher was more important then putting some meak criminal behind bars. Brick agreed to Kuro's terms, However Brick added a catch to the agreement. Kuro would return all of the stolen goods and he would join the pokevengers so he could keep a close eye on Kuro. Having his hands tied Kuro had to agree but hated it. Kuro started his new life in the Pokevengers as their mole and information specialist. Kuro wears a black ascott with a white skull on the front of it, also being the leader of an ex-criminal franchise Kuro is forced to remain in the shadows and hide in Latina's garden (where the Pokevengers base is) unless they are going out on a mission to prevent from being put in jail. Even though he is small Kuro has a deadly moveset and should not be taken lightly, and even though he doesn't know everything he is a quick planner and a very persuasive pokemon. Out of all the pokemon Kuro feels more comfortable around Psy and Ralo, Sense he thinks Brick is too serious and something about Latina just scares him. "No one is that happy and hasn't gotten away with murder!" '' ''-Kuro, talking about Latina Gallery Kuro 2.png Kuro 4.png Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good